Restaurants and similar establishments, in particular more exclusive restaurants, that serve wine present their patrons with wine lists from which the patrons select a wine or wines to accompany their meals. Such wine lists vary from plastic laminated sheets to heavy leather bound volumes and often contain limited information regarding the individual listed wines. Such wine lists do not reflect the restaurant wine cellar's inventory of a particular wine at a particular time. Further, changing such wine lists may require reprinting and replacing pages of the list, a time consuming and potentially expensive process.